The Most Unexpected Of Favors
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Heather decides to ask Justin a little favor to do for her on the eve of their first date. What will happen next will transpire into a series of unbelievable, wonderful events that will forever change their new-found relationship. Very intimate, not Lemon! This is for my friend philinchio, which is based on one of his stories. Enjoy!


**"The Most Unexpected of Favors"  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heather, Justin or the rest of the Total Drama series. This is credited by my good old friend on fanfiction named philinchio who writes mostly for the cartoon "Regular Show". This is basically based on one of his fics that he wrote and I decided to tweak it up a bit. And even though if you're not a big fan of Justin and Heather, this one will be fluffy and long as it is! Sorry if I made Heather a little OOC! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They say that nights are one of the most romantic times. The nocturnal sky gracing with a full moon which looked down the entire city of Kona, Hawaii glowing through its high rises and it's very own exotic atmosphere.

All through the entire town, everyone of the fair Hawaiian citizens were making most of their well-worthed reprieve from the incomplete stress of the painful work week on this incredible evening. The place, entirely called The Green Dragon rung very noisily with the sudden conversation and banter of slightly disoriented bar patrons drowning all troubles away with booze and very stylish nachos. Rowdy places such as luaus and dance clubs felt so much alive with the booming and heart-stopping sounds of booming drum beats mixed with the thunderclap of thunderous guitars and slightly impressive singing. Even so, the entire rock club was buzzing with incredible momentum as the stylish attendees of its weekly "Battle of the Bands" event were trying to keep their cool from rioting as a blonde-haired, fat-stomached, and not to mention out-of-shape big man with a light blue green maple leaf kept Whoo-Hoo-ing like an lovable idiot. He was just so ecstatic as the rest of the people were laughing at him like a dork, but he didn't matter one bit. He just wanted to be part of the festivities for his vacation.

But also full of life and incredible laughter were a lot of the many, exciting eating establishments which dotted the very clear nightscape of the entire city. One of them just happened to be the most expensive and world-renowned Hawaiian restaurant known as, Starlight Kahuna. The vivacious five-star eatery provides the perfect captivating atmosphere for all couples, no matter if they we're both young and old, to have a nice and unforgettable romantic dinner together.

At this very moment, the front door to the nice Hawaiian establishment had swung outward, pushed by an slenderly tanned hand belonging to an incredibly striking handsome male model with black dress pants and a matching black jacket and shirt with a very soft black tie. As he held a door open, the Hawaiian gentleman displayed a warm, comforting smile towards his companion, a beautiful and gorgeous model-like female, who stepped out into the incredible night air. As he let go of the big brass door handle, the truly manly eye candy couldn't help but gaze in awestruck passion at the incredible sight which caught his mesmerizing blue eyes right now.

The jet black strapless glittery dress of hers shimmered heartstoppingly in the moonlight, which hugged her perfectly Asian curves and a very buxom form in a manner which was now defying laws of physical science there ever was. Her hypnotic coal grey eyes radiated with such warm happiness and innocence, a very loving smile which adored her very beautiful and flawless face. In this very serene glow of this amazing splendored eve, she was just too divine for the male model to handle.

The entire scene took his cool, warm breath away.

'_She's so beautiful and amazing,' _the Hawaiian thought joyfully._ 'I can't believe I got so lucky...'_

No one knew what really happened that made something like this very possible had done it. Both of them had competed on a certain reality show called "Total Drama Island" ten years back, yet neither had any romantic tension, yet had any small talk during that time. But throughout the years that both two of those certain souls had competed, it was so unexpected that they hooked up right after a certain Queen bee had dumped a certain latin liar, due to the fact that she couldn't stand him being in his robot form for so much longer.

After a very long time, the Hawaiian male model who was named Justin still couldn't believe a girl so manipulative, so fearless, so ferocious, and yet so beautiful like Heather would go out with him in the first place.

_Her._

The same girl who backstabbed many a contestant on her way to the top. The very same girl who wanted everything she could get her dirty little hands on by using her very gorgeous looks. The very same girl who had once suffered a debilitating setback when her hair had disappeared and shaved off due to a certain hot blonde female idiot's dare. The very same girl who plotted the break-ups of couples who she always despised in her life, plotted the strategies she would use to win every chance of invisibility whenever she wanted, and perhaps plotted the downfall of a very certain Latin liar named Alejandro, even though she was robbed of her only chance of victory there ever was.

And while Justin used to have a dislike of her, he just stood there, transfixed, unable to take his eyes off of her gorgeous yet in a now-innocent presence.

Heather quickly took notice of his trance-like state and let out a very sweet giggle, therefore closing the gap between them and gently wrapping her smooth, yet tender arms around him in a very tight embrace.

"Justin, I just can't thank you enough for tonight. This date we had between us had never been this wonderful before," the Asian told him truthfully, pressing her soft slender figure deeper into the folds of his well-pressed raven-colored jacket.

"No problem, Heather." he replied with a toothy smile, stroking the back of her head real gingerly, "You definitely deserve it of all people."

"Awww, that's very sweet of you to do that," she murmured. "I feel so happy someone like you asked me out. You don't even know how long I've been waiting for this moment to happen between us."

"I couldn't be any more happier than that." Justin replied as the two beautiful souls continued their loving embrace for some time before finally and reluctantly, withdrew from each other's arms carefully.

A second or two of tender physical silence had passed before Justin decided to speak up once again.

"So Heather, is there anything else you'd wanna do tonight?" he asked in a very casual way as he held her from behind. "We could go to the Green Dragon or take a ride on the boat my uncle rented, maybe even take a nice long walk right through the beach just to get away from everyone."

Justin didn't really care what they both did or where they went to next. All he cared about other then his striking good looks and modeling, was spending time he can get with the most beautiful and sexy Asian standing next to him.

Heather began to ponder his question for a few moments, and then began to smile real cheerfully.

"Hmm, I think going to the Green Dragon would be too rowdy for me, except that Owen's pretty much stage dived everybody and sent all of them to the hospital, and as much as I love wanting to ride that boat with you, I'm feeling a bit tired. So... how about we go back to your place and watch a nice, fun and romantic movie?" the Queen Bee suggested with a nice flirtatious gaze. "Pleeeease...?"

Justin soon perked up at Heather's cute expression, and began to grin and agree happily. "Sounds wonderful..."

The male model now gently took her left hand into his right, just entwining his excellently crafted hands with hers, and they set off right down the sidewalk, leading to the very small, yet roomy apartment complex where Heather had resided, as she leaned right into Justin's shoulder blissfully.

They kept on walking along the insanely populated sidewalk, passing crafty business buildings and quite snazzy hangout venues, as both the handsome eye candy and beautiful Queen Bee were lost in deep, contented thought, just rolling back the unbelievable series of events that transpired on this way-too-perfect Friday over and over inside their deep, heartfelt minds. 15 minutes later had now passed as the two of them were now greeted by the cookie-cutter patters of buildings. Still holding hands, Heather was leading Justin towards the fourth edifice in the little cluster, straight through the lobby and only up a few flights of stairs, and finally coming to a stop just outside the door to her comfort zone, number 305. Heather soon rummaged through her lavender purse, and just clawed her keys and pulling them out, therefore unlocking the door and beckoning him to come inside.

"Here we are. Finally home at last," Heather giggled as she set her purse on the nice little plastic table next to the door as Justin hung up his black jacket inside the closet on the left side of the foyer. "Be a dear for me and pick out a few movies for us while I go make us some popcorn to munch out on, okay?"

"Got it," replied the male supermodel. Heather smiled very sweetly at him as made her way towards the very snazzy kitchen to prepare the very tasty cinematic snack. Moments later, the microwave started to hum it's incredible tune as the pops of exploding corn kernels we're heard.

Justin soon took a left into Heather's small living room and approached the morbidly-sized shelving unit supporting a nice flat-screen 3D television complete with portable-sized speakers, and a combination VCR and DVD player. It wasn't fancy and all, but it was all that Justin needed. He began sorting out all through the huge collection of tapes and discs as he muttered his opinions of each movie quietly to his Hawaiian self .

"Hmmm, let's see what we got here... nah, too corny... too weird... not my taste... hmm, this one's a little decent... oh, this one's classic... waayyy too violent for me... huh, haven't seen this one before; looks interesting..."

Then, out of nowhere, a series of beeping sounds had now escaped from the microwave as the entire living room was now filled with a rich, buttery aroma.

Feeling very amused with his selections, Justin now went over and sat down right on the very comfortable couch, clutching three DVD's clutched firmly in his right hand. Heather soon joined him quickly as she set the large bowl of fresh movie-styled popcorn right in front of them.

"You find something good?" she asked him.

"Yep," he told her as the Hawaiian gestured to her, the trio of movies. "We've have _'Scary Movie 8,' _the mother of all rom-com's, '_The Embarrassing One,'_ and last but not least, _'The War of Love.'_ Which one do you want?"

Heather then glanced back and forth between the three titles for a few seconds or so, and finally came to a conclusion.

"How about that one," The Queen Bee declared, pointing to the last tape. "One of my friends told me it's really good."

"Not bad." Justin replied as he carefully handed her the tape. She got up and quickly inserted the CD into the DVD player, turning on the flat screen TV and flicked the lights off right in the process. The glow from the bright screen had reflected beautifully off her glittery black dress, and Justin found himself in a very deep smile, just unable to look away from her gorgeous presence. Heather soon noticed his dreamy expression on his handsome and let out a very soft chuckle.

"What are you looking at, Justin?" she asked him in a very playfully tone.

"Not much..." Justin responded musingly, "Just admiring how incredible you look right about now..." A faint blush soon tinted Heather's soft cheeks as she returned to the couch with him.

"Let's lie down. That way we'll be much more comfortable that way." Heather spoke with such a sweet, yet un-dirty smile.

Justin soon took the hint and just swiveled ninety degrees in counterclockwise with his head leaning back against the pillow, stretching his well-built legs out across the cushions. Heather soon gathered herself right in Justin's lap and snuggled up very close to him, with her pretty head resting just underneath his well-sculpted chin. She soon brought the big bowl of popcorn right into her lap as Justin gently wrapped his strong and muscular Hawaiian arms around her very slim stomach, holding her close and letting out a lovely smile at her, just relishing in the tremendous splendor of togetherness.

The tape began as a couple of previews for upcoming films flashed across the screen, which felt a little meaningless to the two.

"Told you it was comfortable," she cooed. "You really make a great pillow, Justin..."

Justin heard this and let out a light chuckle. "No problem. I feel much more warmer now..."

Without a moment to spare, Justin then lowered his very puffy lips and planted a soft, comfortable kiss on the top of Heather's forehead, causing her to blush again like a flashlight.

The film finally began as the pair turned their attention right to the TV, as they watched with interest and munching on small piles of popcorn.

The film was pretty much an old-fashioned romance feature set during World War II. The protagonist happened to be was a 21-year old Hawaiian fighter pilot who was serving in the war. After a tremendous accident which landed, he began to fall in love with a beautiful young Asian nurse who always tends to his every need in step of recovery. And everyday, he would get to know this gorgeous woman very closely and their romance starts to blossom half-way into the movie. Unfortunately for him, the frazzled old Japanese general, which was the nurse's daughter, would forbade her to see the enemy any further because this was a war to be won by them. However, the beautiful Japanese nurse would rebel against her father and would soon find a way to get away from his tyrannical father and meet up with the handsome Hawaiian pilot so they can run away to the U.S. together forever.

Both Justin and Heather became very engrossed in the film, just making the occasional comment and chort whenever something humorous occurred. The bowl of popcorn had still rested right on the coffee table, had been spent. Heather had now gently squeezed Justin's hands and soon nuzzled deeper into the crook of his neck tendons, feeling so much bliss. Her reverie did not last long though, as the incredible stress and fatigue that she had shaved for much of their evening finally began to take its toll. Heather then shifted uncomfortably in Justin's arms and brought a hand coming to her left shoulder and rubbing it in an attempt to just try to get aggravating aches off. It was simply wracking right through her upper body.

"Hey Heather, you okay?" Justin asked in a very concerned mood.

"Yeah, It's okay," she responded. "I'm feeling a lot stiff from today. It was so hard doing my perfectly manicured nails that I had to drown Owen's stupid 'Whoo-Hoo-ing noise, I barely had time to get some peace and quiet."

Justin then chuckled softly, "Clam down. I can totally help you out."

Justin then placed his hands right on the Queen Bee's shoulders and began to massage them lightly, just working his tanned fingers into her smooth creamy vanilla skin with circular motions gently. Heather eased back into him and let out a delightful sigh. She felt the stress melting away from her, with each passing second and moment possible. Justin smiled real lovingly at her as he continued his excellent handiwork of the fingers, putting some of his years of his hand model to a much more different, yet enjoyable use. No one knew that it had always been Justin's fantasy of his to touch a woman like Heather in this way. His mind had been playing it out all over and over again, not even knowing just how he would do it.

The movie kept on playing for a good hour and yet neither Heather or Justin paid it very much attention. Finally, Justin released his grip on the Queen Bee's shoulders and rested his well-built arms back down across her very slim stomach.

"It's that better?" he questioned.

"Sooooooo much better... I'm still feeling kinda tense..."

Heather paused unexpectedly as she looked up at Justin with the strangest, yet sweetest and most innocent-looking face she could possibly form in such a long time. "Say Justin...?"

"Yes, Heather?"

"You don't mind doing me a favor and massage my chest, will you?"

Justin's jaw was just dropped right on the spot when he heard this, not to mention his incredibly blue eyes had practically bulged out of his sockets upon hearing her request. His heart rate was now racing aggressively and the room had now erupted several degrees in sudden velocity. His mind spluttered like a rocket being shot out to the sky in record time as he attempted digest the words she had now just spoken to him. He couldn't _believe_ what he had now just heard her to do for him.

'_Did she say...she wants me to...to massage her...her...her...'_

His gaze was now locked firmly onto Margaret's very well-endowed upper torso. She looked impossibly soft and inviting, she _radiated_ a feeling of sensual abundance.

'_...breasts...? Ho-ly... crap...__'_

A sudden explosive thought now sent Justin's subconscious reeling. Such incredible images in the nature of things like shooting stars, excaliburs being swung around, a density of hope, the typewriter, the sound of motorcycles being raced on an open field, lumberjacks with thick beards, the sound of a stealth fighter flying through 225 mph in the air, the force of a boxer's punch breaking a man's jaw, a fire breathing dragon, a foot-in-ass surprise, Daniel Tosh, the sound of a guitar screeching through a song, and a luchador falling out of the sky and falling on some poor bastard. Definitely no amount of Pina Colada's would ever come close to the well-worthy onslaught of joy-spurred images and thoughts that Justin was assaulted by.

The male model attempted once more to jumble his rampant thoughts into some kind of semblance of sensual sense. He had no idea what to do. Heather soon worded her incredibly sensual and intimate desire in the form of the most powerful and binding human being in the known universe, and Justin knew so damned well what would definitely happen to him if he refused to complete the task. He _had no choice_ to do it, but he really _wanted _to do it, but try as the Hawaiian might, his hands just refused to respond to the commands of his now burnt-out brain. Those things had now remained fully in place around Heather's stomach. Justin just tried to speak, but the words simply died right on the spot, hands down.

"Um... well, I..."

Heather then chuckled softly at his speechless expression. She hated to admit this to anybody, but Heather found Justin so irresistibly cute whenever he was a little confused. The beautiful, yet sexy raven-haired devil eased back and up onto him, just tilting her pretty little hair and head as far back as it would definitely go. Her rich and plump vanilla-coated globes tugged heavily up in the clutches of her black dress, and it didn't really help to suppress Justin's brief thought process.

"C'mon Justin, please massage my chest. You have to do it. It's a favor you can't refuse for me..." she teased as Heather pushed herself against the Hawaiian, narrowing her lashing, yet lovely black eyes and smiling alluringly right at him. "It'll be _sooooooo_ much fun and for the both of us."

Heather then giggled seductively as she took hold of Justin hands very gently.

"Here, let me me help you out."

"Heather, wait... what are you...?"

Before Justin could even get a chance about what was happening at the sudden moment, Heather had now taken his beautiful hands and firmly cupped them over her very ample breast. The Queen Bee let out a sharp gasp as the eye candy's grip started to instinctively tighten.

He felt completely stunned. The gentle feel of silky fabric coming from Heather's dress, coupled with the soft, luscious creamy spheres of her breasts which now pressed against Justin's palms and fingers, sent his entire Hawaiian mind into a high-altitude volcanic-like eruption.

'_...Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh... mmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...'_

Time now started to decelerate, the next few seconds that Justin now remembered felt like an endless eternity. His head was now covered with a glimmering light of pulsating gold. Heather was so very soft. He would never imagined a more beautifully soft presence to touch. Heather now crooned in a whispery voice as Justin pressed harder slowly. A new sensation had now revolved over him, with an unbelievable sense of profound and a case of euphoric feeling of raw, adulterated sense of joy. The unexpected closeness that Justin and Heather had now shared with each other was very different from anything he had ever experienced in the entirety of his now twenty four year life, and it just felt so absolutely awesome. Justin had now found himself taking control over his once-dead senses, and his Hawaiian mind was now devoid of unstructured apocalyptic-like chaos. Justin now smiled deeply with his face displaying radiating happiness and warmth.

"Justin..." Heather desperately quavered as she pressed his hands deeper against her brilliant chest, sending a tremedous wave of sexual pleasure flowing inside her body. "Please Justin, _please?_"

Justin had now fought an intense war inside his own head with every side of himself known to man. Every sudden aspect of consciousness and morality had now sat around a table and threw mirrors, broken glass, cars, stop signs and everything in between like a powerful force five hurricane.. The more well-experienced and thoughtful side of Justin began to win out after everything was ran out of such objects to break and such.

The semi-conscious firefight was now over and done with as Justin smiled wider than before.

It was clear that everything made sense to him now. Any apprehension and narcissism were now completely gone from his person entirely. He looked at Heather with an expression of breathtaking adoration as he gazed his marvelous blue eyes that shot into her deep black eyes.

"I'd do anything for you, Heather..." he stated sincerely. "Anything for you."

With that, Justin had happily gave into her sensual request as his well-crafted hands and fingers worked her robust cleavage with rhythmic and tender strokes, squeezing and kneading them through the desperate soft delicate fabric of her glittery dress. Heather let out a sudden gasp and coo as Justin kept rounding her all over and across her beautiful chest, and letting her entire body shudder as rapturous waves of sweet, sexual pleasure that overtook her senses.

"Ohhhhh...Justin...*gasp*...Oh myyyyyy god, Justin...mmmmhhhhh..."

The gorgeous Queen Bee closed her eyes desperately, as if she was under the spell of Justin's actions, arching her back gently and wrapped her silky arms around his tender Hawaiian neck, running her delicate innocent hands through his irresistable black hair. The feeling felt so much magical, unbelievable and so much heavenly. Such words could barely express and describe how _amazing _and_ incredible _his touch felt. Justin had finally loved and adored her presence of completely defenseless, sensual, sikly smooth flesh, which otherwise Heather had no complete control over. It was like if the new well-guarded part of her had existed only for the male model to please and tease her with. The Queen Bee never felt treated to such a momentous sensation before. It was pure sexual ecstasy, and as if she imagined through her own sparkling coal eyes, she never wanted the incredible, heart-stopping feeling to end. forever.

As minutes passed on, Justin suddenly found himself very much interested in a way that Heather was responding to his sensuous, yet sexual-like massage, and in his point of view, experimented with a combination of finger and hand motions, trying to determine and to study which parts gave her the pleasure and sudden satisfaction. the most. His incredible and handsome facial features had nothing but complete love, dedication and admiration as he felt his chin land upon her right shoulder and nuzzling the side of her pretty head ever so softly. Justin had loved the way Heather's firm yet plump breasts had comformed and molded perfectly to the contours of his crafted hands and digits. He felt like was holding onto the soft fluffy clouds themselves, and he would be willing to manipulate and tease them in any way that the Hawaiian desired. Justin soon found out that Heather became incredibly sensitive in various places around her chest, and whenever Justin would put his hands one of those tender spots of hers, Heather would let out a wild moan and gasp with her curvaceous frame pulsating with the intense joy of spasms. The male model relished in her squeals and moans of sexual pleasure, as if it was music to his ears. Justin would focus and control those spots which made her let out a sensitivity tone of voice the most. The way that Heather leaned her delicate head against the eye candy and the way her hands caressed his soft feather-like hair made Justin enjoy her more with a combination and feelings of sudden desire, intense passion, and unbelievable wanting.

A half-hour still flew by once again and still Heather and Justin were on the couch being bathed in the euphoric glow of the television set. The movie ended not too long ago, but neither of them hardly cared about it anymore. They became engulfed completely and utterly in the wondrous and rapturous experience both had now shared with one another with time flying by their heads.

"Oh, *gasp* J-Justin...that feels...mmmmmm...that felt sooooooo *gasp* so _amazing_!" Heather passionately cooed.

Hearing this, Justin let out a affectionate laugh in the most devilish kind. "I always make you feel amazing, Heather. I just love it..." She giggled seductively.

"Mmmmmm... I _love _it when you make me feel so amazing." Heather whispered as she let out a seductive giggle.

"Well, Heather... that's because... I _love_ you. I love you so much..." Justin suddenly confessed nicely.

Heather had let out a loudly gasp as her pouty Asian cheeks suddenly lit up like a Hawaiian volcano as the words Justin uttered implanted themselves firmly in her antagonistic-like mind.

Those three simple beautiful little words that Heather had wanted to hear from him ever since the entire series ended. Well, other than her ex-boyfriend Alejandro.

Justin had barely reacted in time as Heather turned her entire tantalizing body around, and once wrapping her arms around his neck firmly and gently pressing her pouty lips to his in one life-changing passionate, yet loving kiss.

Justin felt paralyzed for a split-second just being unable to move, but calmly, the shock dissipated as quickly as it came around as sweet yet intense feelings of joyous satisfaction and bliss rushing in to fill the void left in its storm-like wake. Justin then kissed her right back as he closed his eyes with his arms looping tightly around Heather's curvaceous waist, pulling her close to him possibly as he savored the feel of her sugary lips against his. The Asian let out a satisfying moan as they deepened the kiss, their tongues swimming around playfully with each other's tongues inside their mouths, just rubbing and lavishing in each other's erotic taste. After one minute or two, the pair had broken the kiss as they were gasping for well-worthed oxygen. Heather now gazed at the Hawaiian hunk with such an adorable and breathtaking smile.

"I love you too, Justin..." The Queen Bee told him in a sincere voice, before kissing him once again deeply.

After several minutes of the passionate kissing and makeout, Heather was still awash by the unimaginable pleasure of Justin's intimate massage session, which became fueled with raw passion and the new-found love they now had for one another. The kind of passion that wouldn't go away. In fact, it only fueled their intense fire as she and Justin continued to kiss, and it only stemmed only more powerful feelings, the kind of feelings that was made with a combo of desire, lust, wanting, and sexual arousal. Heather had now wanted Justin's love. Heck, she needed his love real bad. She wanted to feel his love for her, both emotionally... and physically.

Heather now broke away from Justin's lips and looked at him with a tender, yet seductive smile.

"Mmmmmmm... Justin, that massage was just so _incredible_. You really know how to please a girl on." She chuckled seductively and began to kiss Justin's neck tendons, causing him to let out a slight gasp. And then alluringly, Heather's kisses was being planted up and down through the side of his face and back to his neck again, and then let out a very sweet whisper to his ear which made his Hawaiian heart and blood race, "I've been waiting for you for a long time. I want you bad, Justin. Please make love to me..."

Heather slowly got herself up from Justin's embrace and stood up and grabbed the male model's arms. She pulled him off the comfy couch and soon found herself kissing him feverently again. She let out a sweet giggle as Justin scooped her up into his arms with their lips still locked together in passion as the Queen Bee held on to his neck for support. Justin held her very gently as he carried Heather all the way to her bedroom door which was left wide open.

The rays of the incredible outside moonlight appeared calmly through the red-colored curtain windows lining both sides of Heather's queen-sized bed, painting the cozy huge space in a serene, heavenly glow as Justin creaked the door open with his right foot gently, and passing through the portal with the voluptuous and bodacious Asian cradled safely in his heavenly winged arms, and closing it behind him very quietly. Justin rode over to her bedside and deposited her onto the incredible inviting checkerboard of white and red lazuli, resting her sweet head and beautiful long hair comfortably against one of the matching cloud-like pillows before settling down on top of her and kissing her in intense heat. He began running his gentle Hawaiian hands all across her dress-clad chest and her slim silk stomach. Heather delightly shivered under his smooth intimate touch and gasped sharply as he trailed his warm puffy lips up and down her tasty neck. They now began to roll over, and now Heather was lying on top of him with her lips kissing and nibbling his neck, returning the favor. Justin had relished in the squalor of intense passion and the momentous pleasure which was creating an awesome fever pitch with each passing second and moment of slightful foreplay. For a few minutes, they remained this way just holding, kissing, and rubbing each other sensously, until Heather had an idea up her sleeve. She now broke herself from his hold and went over to the foot of the bed with her hips and her luscious legs swaying seductively doing so.

Justin knew exactly in his heart what Heather was about to do, and it only light up his light for his desire to want her even more. In one slow motion, Heather reached way behind her back and slid down the small black zipper which was holding up her dress, drawing it down in one clean sweep of her hand.

The glittery black fabric had cascaded down her beautiful figure, revealing vanilla-lik lingerie colored a lovely shade of red, which molded beautifully with her blood-like coloration. She then kicked the dress away with her feet and seductively removed her undergarments and casted them aside without any care to where they even landed. Heather stood before him, in her clad form, her skin shimmering in the sweetest caress of nocturnal eternity. She let out an sensual sexy pose, resting her hand on her hips and giggling.

"Well, see what you like?" Heather asked in a huskily voice as a sweet smile crowned her beautiful face.

The eye candy had to gasp one bit as his vivacious blue eyes eyes traveled up and down the Queen Bee's unclothed figure, drinking every inch of her unbelievable curved and sculpted form; her beautiful face, her plump, busty chest, her trim yet petite abdomen, her deliciously long gazelle-like legs. She was by far the definition of _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_, such a raven-haired Aphrodite, the picture ofincredible seductive perfection. The scene that he saw before him was something he had viewed unstoppingly inside his deepest sexual fantasies, but only this time, it felt so amazingly _real_.

"You look like a goddess," Justin told her truthfully. "Heather, I have never in my life seen a creature as beautiful and amazing as you are." She giggled and blushed madly as her face beamed with complete love and happiness in her once-black heart.

"Ohhhh, Justin, you're so sweet," Heather seductively cooed as she fanning her tail feathers. "Now it's your turn."

Not wasting any second whatsoever, Justin quickly shed his black dress shirt, pants and tie as they were thrown to the floor. It was Heather's turn to hold back one gasp as her eyes moved up and down his impressive, tanned, and clean-cut figure, putting a hand to up to her lips and just blushing madly once more. She had seen him in only his green shirt numerous times before, but tonight, it was much more different, and it was quite apparent to her that she was now seeing his bare, yet masterpiece-like form for the first time ever. Heather felt so turned on as a devilish, sinful smile crept across her flawless face.

'_Ohhh, Justin...you won't know how much I'll enjoy this.'_

Heather then returned to her bed and set herself on top of the Hawaiian hunk, just straddling him as he drew the way-too-thick patterned covers up, over, and on top of them with their weight pressing them down gently and on into each other. Heather kissed him real deeply with their tongues dueling inside their mouths once again as Justin ran his arms freely up and down her bare back. The feel of her bare form and her soft, silky vanilla-like skin against his, coupled with the way Heather moved her hands all over and across his bare Hawaiian chest and back was absolutely divine. Justin gently rolled the Queen Bee over and broke the kiss once again as he chose the time to gaze down at her lovingly as he was about to ready himself, about to prove to Heather his complete immortal love for her in the most intimate and special manner they will ever remember.

"You sure you're ready for this, Heather?"

"Yes Justin, I'm ready..." the Queen Bee tenderly responded. "I've dreamt of this moment for a long time. I want to make this night last forever, with you..."

Justin smiled warmly at her once again lowered himself back down onto her as thy tightened their embrace, with both their lips meeting in a fiery french kiss. In a fluid, gentle motion, the pair made that final, momentous leap together, and tied their bodies together in a beautiful kind of love, departing forevermore from the incredible phantoms of sadness and out into an imaginative sea in a delightful, wondrous light of intimacy. The great and mysterious workings of the gods from the heavens above, which involved the moon, the sun, the stars and the sky, not to mention the glaxies and planets above, and not to leave out the very fabric of Mother Nature and father Time suddenly seemed to cease unexpectedly in their endless, perpetual poetry in motion as they reveled in the incredible feeling of their passion

Both moved altogether in perfect harmony, falling into a steady beatful rhythm. Justin ran his strong hands all around Heather's beautiful luscious form as he kissed her wonderfully with unrelenting fervor, his lips slowly flowing down her sweet neck and onto her firm, supple bosom. Heather moaned and purred like a kitten, just submitting in well-worthed defeat to Justin's passionate, hypnotic motions as Heather rounded all over him with wave after wave of rich, warm pleasure spreading all throughout her flawless figure. Her cries of submissive joy felt divine with invigorating music to the eye candy's ears as he explored and tasted her sugary curves, just making her spasm and quaver against him wildly. Both Justin and Heather could feel their bodies and themsevles reaching their absolute preaking point with each unforgettable moment of of the dams which held back their sexual energy for twenty-four years had now slowly felt defeat to the joyous auras of their lovemaking. Moments and seconds later, the barriers finally collapsed aggressively as Heather squealed and gasped gripping Justin's Hawaiian flesh completely and tightly as they reached that first peak together. Their bodies felt so much shuddering under the massive force of a long, torrential, and a well-disasterous result of a satisfying, heartpounding, sexual release.

The feeling that they felt was so much indescribable and incomprehensible. It was something beyond their wildest, yet memorable dreams and most vivid of imaginations. It felt like pure rapture as the massage session that they had _paled_ in comparison to the harmonious full-on sexual experience they were now taking part of right now.

Justin and Heather both fell back into each other, as his model-like form landed on top of her and pushing her down into the soft cloud-like bedding with his full weight. Both we're now panting heavily from the effects of their earth-shaking climax, as they once again pressed their lips together in such body-heating passion as they continued to make sweet, harmonious love together. They began rolling and shifing underneath the bedspread just holding, kissing, fondling, sweating, groping, stroking, and rubbing each other's bodies all around just gasping, moaning, giggling, and cooing under the heavenly sheets that mixed with intoxicating sensations of pleasure and lust. The love they now had for one another was unlike anything that was ever described in all the heavens and spoken languages on this little green earth. Their love had now shot up with a light and transcended the very forces of the gods above with time stopping in their minds. The pair had now reached a second pinnacle, with shockwaves shaking throughout their bodies like an earthquake as they once again gasped and cried out in pure sexual mercy.

An hour had now passed, and Justin and Heather still remained together, moving in motion to an intimate rhythm that refused to stop. They had peaked together five times, and even though the Male Model and the Queen Bee never wanted their passionate moment to end, they were starting to grow extremely and aggressively tired as the sexual energy that fueled their intimate and sensual exploits had finally waning. Their passion had finally reached a explosive and final outburst and they finished altogether in one big finale. Heather cried out in pleasurable nirvana as her curvy, leggy frame gyrated and bucked under the tremendous fiery magnitude of her release, collapsing on top of Justin's muscular chest and kissing him very deeply and soft. Both of them were held each other's arms tenderly with their sharp and heavy breathing bathed them together in the incredible moonlight afterglow.

"Justin...oh my god...Justin...that...that felt so _awesome!_" Heather panted euphorically as she nuzzled into his Justin's chest. His warm soothing had now spread throughout her bodacious body.

"Me too...," gasped the Hawaiian hunk in a breathless manner. "I've never felt...like such a man_._" Justin then pulled Heather closer against his manly chest and planted a sweet kiss on her pretty forehead. His right hand was also stroking the back of her gorgeous long black hair with soft and gentle motions. "Heaaather..." He now had relished the name in his lips like the forbidden piece of fruit that the Queen Bee had now tasted.

"Mmmmmmm... and you made me feel like such a woman," purred Heather once again as she flashed him a devilish smirk and giggled. "I don't think we'll be able to to top what we now did, Justin. I can't _wait_ to do it again, tough. In fact, I want to make love to you every chance you get..." She began kissing his neck.

"Oooh, you're a fiery one..." he asked, chuckling slyly as Heather began kissing his neck again. "I guess I can deal with that. Y'know Heather, you _do_ owe me one little favor..."

Heather then looked up at him once again with a sultry smile, giving him a few quick pecks on the lips.

"Mmhmmmm...that I can for you... anything you got in mind for me, perhaps?" The Queen Bee playfully inquired as she ran her delicate hands and fingers across Justin's chest without any restrain whatsoever.

"Ohhhh, I'll think of something very soon, don't worry about it one bit..." smirked the Hawaiian. "I can still do this, however..."

Then out of nowhere, Justin quickly rolled Heather over and kissed her fiercely like a blood-seeking animal,with tongues entwining and rolling together inside their mouths as he ran his perfect hands all over her creamy globes, enticing moans of shuddering pleasure from her. Another minute later, he finally broke hold, burying the side face in her chest as Heather giggled softly, with his hand tickling her skin and hair altogether. Justin's compassionate, warm, and caring gaze soon met Heather's with his hands caressing her creamy, rosy cheeks.

"I love you so much, Heather..." Justin told her in a sincerely passion, that mixed his caring heart and soul together, Tears of happiness had now formed in the Heather's beautiful and emotional black eyes as she emotionally kissed him with all her love and passion.

"I love you too, Justin..." the Queen Bee smiled radiantly as Justin gently wiped away Heather's tears with a clean sweep of his thumb.

They kissed passionately for the final time, trying to stave off the eternal exhaustion which began consuming their bodies one by one. It was now obvious to them that they were fighting a battle that was worth losing on the outside, but winning on the inside.

Even though they no longer wanted to resist the presence of much desired rest, the two new lovers had finally turned over for one final time. Heather had rested her gentle head against Justin's chest, sighing sweetly in his warm, safe, and wonderful angel-like arms as they cuddled up-close and pulled the sweaty covers snugly around them and their bodies. Their breathing finally began to shallow with their chests rising and falling together in perfect unity and harmony.

"Goodnight, my beautiful queen," Justin crooned and whispered lovingly, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, my handsome king," Heather replied sweetly as she softly giggled.

Right under the covers of the warm and welcoming bed and inside the cozy little room painted in a lunar and nocturne glow, Justin and Heather lay cuddling up in each other's arms blissfully, recalling the memories of this unforgettable, yet incredible night which they shared together, waiting for the roaring winds of long-lasting sleep to catch their sails and ride them safely beyond the ocean line, away from its gentle shores of the mortal world and out into the sonata of dreams. In the span of one lone single night, their lives were now forever altered changed in the most unforgettable and immortal way possible. They were now joined as whole, tied together through two souls in one, entwined together eternally and although the roads of a new life might lie ahead shrouded in the fog of a man and woman's fate, the absolute love that they now shared together would show them the way to a brilliant everlasting fire of pure hope that will never be put out.

And to think it all began with the most unexpected of favors.

* * *

**Damn! I gotta tell you, this was the longest one-shot I have ever did! So hot, beautiful, and heartwarming at the same time!**  
** And I hope everyone felt the same! Read and review everybody! WINNING!**


End file.
